bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Miscellaneous People
Minor characters or various individuals that come through The Big Bang Theory universe. Noel De Souza as Older Indian Man in The Space Probe Disintegration who Raj got mad at the Hindu temple. Edward Lieberman as Man in The Anxiety Optimization who was the bus passenger and turned into an armadillo when Sheldon was overtired and hallucinating. Morgan Hewitt as Lizzy in The Itchy Brain Simulation was the Indian girl that Penny set Raj up with whom he bored on their date. Christine Corpuz as Woman in The Raiders Minimization who Raj and Stuart tried to pick up in a bar. Dawson Fletcher as Justin in The Contractual Obligation Implementation who was a student at Howard's old middle school. Briana Cuoco as Gretchen in The Tangible Affection Proof who was an ex-girlfriend of Penny's who got proposed to by Penny's old boyfriend during her and Leonard's Valentine's Day dinner. And she Kaley Cuoco's sister. Craig Gillis as Car Thief #1 in The Bakersfield Expedition who stole Leonard's car. Frank Alvarez as Car Thief #2 in The Bakersfield Expedition who stole Leonard's car. Janelle Mara as Claire in The Holographic Excitation who was a Halloween party guest that tries to start a conversation with Stuart. Jadon Sand as Aaron in The Shiny Trinket Maneuver who is a young guest witnessing Howard's magic show at his cousin's birthday party. Dusan Brown as Jeremy in The Shiny Trinket Maneuver who is a guest witnessing Howard's magic show at his cousin's birthday party. Blake Berris as Kevin in The Ornithophobia Diffusion who is at a bar and Penny strikes up a conversation when out with Leonard as friends. Ashley Austin Morris as Laura in The Ornithophobia Diffusion who is at a bar Leonard strikes up a conversation when out with Penny as friends. Tiffany Dupont as Angela in The Wildebeest Implementation who Raj spoke to at a coffee shop while on a experimental drug. Jesse Heiman as Friend in The 21-Second Excitation who was attending the "Raiders of the Lost Ark" movie. Janet Hill as Herself in The Cruciferous Vegetable Amplification as Steve Wozniak's real wife. Artie O'Daly as Young Bozite in The Bozeman Reaction who robs Sheldon when he arrives in Bozeman, Montana. Matt Barr as Mike in The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary who is playing in the Mystic Warlords of Ka'a tournament at the comic book store. Jade Zdanow as Rebecca in The Friendship Algorithm who was the little girl Sheldon tried to creepily make friends with. Sandra Marquez as Woman in The Bat Jar Conjecture who was on Sheldon's Physics' Bowl team. Sergio Enrique as Son in The Bat Jar Conjecture who was on Sheldon's Physics Bowl team. Emma Degerstedt as Emma in The Jerusalem Duality who was the teenage girl that prodigy Dennis Kim hooked-up with. Talbott Lin as Chinese Leonard in The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization who was a nerd in China who looked just like Leonard. Howard Chan as Chinese Sheldon in The Cooper-Hofstadter Polarization who was a nerd in China who looked just like Sheldon. Sierra Edwards as Summer in The Luminous Fish Effect who was Howard's paid date at party to meet the new physics department head, Eric Gablehauser. Blake Anderson as Trevor in The Line Substitution Solution as the guy who cut in the movie line in front of Sheldon. Amanda Payton as Ainsley in The Line Substitution Solution as the woman who pointed out that Sheldon also cut having had Stuart hold his place in line. Joey Rich as the man in The Proton Regeneration who was in pain after having the vasectomy just before Howard's procedure. Joel Murray as Doug in The Recollection Dissipation. Tom Michelsen as a Comic Book Store Patron in The Comet Polarization. Gene Hatcher as a Comic Book Store Patron in The Comet Polarization. Christopher Baskerville as a Restaurant Patron in The Athenaeum Allocation. Marcello Aurelio Lanfranchi as an Airline Passenger in The Long Distance Dissonance. Priya Gopalan as a Bar Patron in The Geology Methodology. Arne Starr as the Dead Detective in The Novelization Correlation as the victim in Leonard's novel. Forest Baker as the Comic Con Collector in The Comic-Con Conundrum. Ellen DeGeneres as Herself in The Geology Elevation who appears when Sheldon and Bert attend her show. Lisbeth Kingsley as an Audition Actress in The Communication Deterioration who Penny meets when she tries out for a Kevin Smith movie. Bruce Holman as Airport Pedestrian in The Intimacy Acceleration when Howard tries to collect his mother's ashes. Aiberto D'Fonseca as a Bar Patron in The Misinterpretation Agitation in the bar that Bernadette and Amy visit. Cici Leah Campbell as a Bar Patron in The Mommy Observation in the bar that Sheldon and Howard visit. Adora Soleil Bricher as Mini-Bernadette in The Convention Conundrum who appeared in the tea room the girls visited. Bryan Stamp as Library Graduate Student in The Contractual Obligation Implementation who appears in the library that Raj and Lucy visit. Chris Smith as Matt in The Tangible Affection Proof as the man who proposes to Gretchen and was Penny's old boyfriend. Ashley Shewell as the Cafeteria Student in The Proton Resurgence. Zack Scott as a Party Guest in The Hofstadter Insufficiency. Seaonna Chanadet as the Eye-rolling Student in The Contractual Obligation Implementation in the classroom that the guys visit. Paul Michael Blair as Employee in The Proton Resurgence who picks up Professor Proton. Meli Alexander as Cheesecake Factory Patron in The Itchy Brain Simulation. Zack Sonnenberg as the Bachelor Party attendee in The Stag Convergence. Stephane Nicoli as Guy at the Movies in The Decoupling Fluctuation. Derek Blankenship as Guy in Club in The Santa Simulation. Johnny Vinton as Bollywood Dancer in The Thespian Catalyst in Raj's fantasy. Crystal the Monkey as Ricky the Smoking Monkey in The Agreement Dissection as the monkey that Amy was letting stay at her apartment. Drew Annen as Cheesecake Factory Patron in The Benefactor Factor. Lisa Randall as Extra in The Engagement Reaction. Michael Shawn McCracken as Gorn in The Apology Insufficiency who haunts Sheldon in his dreams. Kristen Kimmick as Movie Goer in The Apology Insufficiency. Jade Holden as Girl in Line at Park in The Zazzy Substitution. Chadney Brewer as Jedi in The Justice League Recombination at Stuart's New Year's Eve party. Jannette Bloom as Woman in The Spaghetti Catalyst. Lori Anne Shields as Raj's Bar Lady in The Hofstadter Isotope. John Druzba as Restaurant Patron in The Tangerine Factor. Alex Strahle as Kid Playing Guitar in The Jerusalem Duality. Rachel Steele as Cafeteria Patron in The Romance Resonance. Rachel Steele as Cafeteria Patron in The Workplace Proximity. Cindera Che as Ballroom Dancer in The Agreement Dissection. Lexie Contursi as Beautiful Woman in The Hesitation Ramification. (Scenes deleted) Jareb Dauplaise as Jeff in The Fetal Kick Catalyst who asks Penny for her autograph at Comic Con. Robert Noble as Older Gentleman in The Locomotion Interruption who Sheldon sans pants approaches at the Kingman AZ train station. Tucker Aibrizzi as Christopher in The Fetal Kick Catalyst who asks Penny for her autograph at Comic Con. Tonja Kahlens as Woman in The Locomotion Interruption who Sheldon sans pants approaches at the Kingman AZ train station. Rick Gifford as Guy in The Bakersfield Expedition. Megan McGown as the Cynthia in The Tenant Disassociation who owes the drone that Howard and Raj find. Rebecca Ann Johnson as Attractive Redhead in The Perspiration Implementation who Sheldon met in a sports bar and who he thought looked like a clown. Shane Blades as Customer in The Valentino Submergence. Arshad Aslam as Candidate #3 in The 2003 Approximation when Sheldon was interviewing new roommates after Leonard says he is moving in with Penny. Anil Margsahayam as Man in The Locomotion Interruption who Sheldon sans pants approaches at the Kingman AZ train station. Bob Stephenson as Wendell in The Tenant Disassociation who lives in their apartment building. Patrick Daniel as a Comic Book Store Customer in The Comet Polarization. Jeffrey Cade Ross Brown as Toby in The Solo Oscillation as the bar mitzvah candidate. Kurt Koehler as Candidate #2 in The 2003 Approximation when Sheldon was interviewing new roommates after Leonard says he is moving in with Penny. Patrika Darbo as Grace in The Perspiration Implementation who Sheldon tried to pick up in a sports bar. Diamond White as Girl #2 in The Contractual Obligation Implementation who was a student the classroom where the guys are talking about science. Diamond White as Jeremy in The Shiny Trinket Maneuver who watched Howard's birthday party magic show. Chris Reed as Todd Zarnecki in The Zarnecki Incursion who stole Sheldon's W-O-W virtual stuff. Caleb Prince as Jess in The Athenaeum Allocation. Edward James Gage as Nicholas in The Reclusive Potential. Parvesh Cheena as Marcus in The Tenant Disassociation who lives in their apartment building. Eric Normington as man in The Bitcoin Entanglement. Doug Morency as the stranger in The Collaboration Fluctuation. Marissa Cuevas as Danielle in The Collaboration Fluctuation who shows an interest in Raj's after his planetarium show and gives him her phone number. Declan Churchill Carter as five-year old in The Meemaw Materialization. Craig Welzbacher as Candidate #1 in The 2003 Approximation when Sheldon was interviewing new roommates after Leonard says he is moving in with Penny. Megan Heyn as Natalie in The Perspiration Implementation who Sheldon tried to pick up in a sports bar. Piper Mackenzie Harris as Girl #1 in The Contractual Obligation Implementation who was a student the classroom where the guys are talking about science. Charlotte Newhouse as Joy in The Desperation Emanation as Leonard's loud obnoxious blind date. Cynthia Holloway as Roberta in The Middle-Earth Paradigm as the hippie at Penny's Halloween party. Ellie Reed as Jenna in The Sibling Realignment. Walton Goggins as Oliver in The Separation Triangulation as the husband of Raj's girlfriend Nell. Kevin Smith as Kevin Smith in The Fortification Implementation as himself when he calls into Wil Wheaton's Internet podcast. Yoshi Barrigas as Trent Daniels in The Earworm Reverberation as Footprints on the Moon's only known fan. Eric Peterson as Eric in The Locomotive Manipulation as Sheldon's new train friend he met on his Valentine's Day date with Amy. Karl T. Wright as Jimmy in The Launch Acceleration. Nick Clifford as Phil in The Vacation Solution. Chriselle Almeida as Lakshmi Choudry in The Transporter Malfunction who wants to marry Raj as a cover for being gay. Ajgie Kirkland as Louie/Louise in The Staircase Implementation who live across from Sheldon when Leonard moved in. Lauri Johnson as Mrs. Gunderson in The Lunar Excitation who lives downstairs from Sheldon and Leonard and heard Leonard and Penny's drunken sexual escapades. Mark Hames as Tom The Barbarian Sublimation who was found on line by Sheldon for Penny to have coitus with. Kimberly Jeppson as Vicki in The Middle-Earth Paradigm as the nurse at Penny's Halloween party. Beth Behrs as Nell in The Separation Triangulation as Raj's girlfriend Nell who is recently separated from her husband. Tate Ellington as Mitchell in The Skywalker Incursion as the Wookie obsessed fan that the guys meet at Skywalker Ranch. Tony Fonss as Student in The Romance Resonance. Jane Galloway Heitz as Mildred in The Friendship Algorithm as a book store customer that Sheldon approaches. Livia Treviño as Lourdes in The Euclid Alternative. Tyler Jon Olson as Blaine in The Barbarian Sublimation as the cafeteria patron that Sheldon approaches asking for sex. Ron Hunter as Dan in The Peanut Reaction as the customer who Sheldon helps. Jason Mesches as Denny in The Cornhusker Vortex as a friend of Penny's at her Cornhusker football party. Sarah Buehler as Sarah in The Big Bang Theory Travis Schuldt as Eric in The Codpiece Topology as Penny's date. Judith Moreland as Jan in The Peanut Reaction as the customer who Sheldon helps. Allen Nabors as Doug in The Fuzzy Boots Corollary as Penny's date. Rachel Cannon as Patti in The Middle-Earth Paradigm as the hippie at Penny's Halloween party. Zachary Abel as Todd in The Cornhusker Vortex as a friend of Penny's at her Cornhusker football party. Andrew W. Walker as Mike in The Nerdvana Annihilation as Penny's date. Sarayu Blue as Lalita Gupta in The Grasshopper Experiment as Raj's arranged date. Annie O'Donell as Mrs. Fowler in The Desperation Emanation on Skyping with Shamy. Michelle Arthur as Mrs. Petrescu in The Fetal Kick Catalyst as a building resident attending Sheldon's brunch. Michelle Arthur as Mrs. Petrescu in The Tenant Disassociation as a building resident that Penny and Leonard are trying to get her vote for Leonard as Tenant Association president. Dakin Matthews as Santa Claus in The Clean Room Infiltration and The Santa Simulation who was a department store Santa and in one of Sheldon's dreams. https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1577888/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t12 Luis Aldana as Greg in The Wedding Gift Wormhole who Sheldon approaches in the coffee shop that he met Amy in. He mistakes a brother and sister as a romantic couple. https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1824863/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t13Kikéy Castillo as Leslie in The Wedding Gift Wormhole who Sheldon approaches in the coffee shop that he met Amy in. He mistakes a brother and sister as a romantic couple. Joel McCrary as Andy in The Meteorite Manifestation as Howard and Bernadette's obnoxious neighbor. Minerva Garcia as Linda in The Meteorite Manifestation as Howard and Bernadette's obnoxious neighbor. Minerva Garcia as Linda in The Meteorite Manifestation as a customer in line at the city zoning office. Andre Boyer as Kwame in The Conference Valuation attend the pharmaceutical convention. Ben Rauch as Darren in The Conference Valuation attend the pharmaceutical convention. He is also Melissa's {Bernadette's} brother. Doreen Calderon as Woman #1 in The Inspiration Deprivation who haunts Amy in her nightmare. Sarah J. Eagen as Woman #2 in The Inspiration Deprivation who haunts Amy in her nightmare. Claudia Choi as Woman #3 in The Inspiration Deprivation who haunts Amy in her nightmare. Tiffany Commons as Woman #4 in The Inspiration Deprivation who haunts Amy in her nightmare. Angela Lin as Maritza in The Decision Reverberation who asked was attending on of Raj's planetarium lectures and asked question about an optical reflection he found on a exo-planet and whether it indicated evidence of alien life. Elijah Isaiah Cook as Terry in The Decision Reverberation who asked was attending on of Raj's planetarium lectures and also asked a question about Raj's alien life discovery and whether they were the aliens who kidnapped his sister. Category:Characters Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Reference Materials Category:Cast